


RL Interference II

by Herk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, RL politics, poor Mycroft can't catch a break these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: The usual Mystrade fan-verse goes on a short break, due to a severe case of Real Life politics. We apologise for the inconvenience - normal services will resume shortly...





	RL Interference II

He had done his best - he really had. But sometimes the material he had to work with was… suboptimal.

 

When Theresa May survived the whole in-party debacle as the last woman standing, he wasn’t exactly happy. On the other hand, considering some of the alternatives it could have been worse. At least May had been one of the voices against Brexit.

 

On a positive note - she was enough of a politician not to cling to an opinion when the public opinion seemed standing against her. That could prove to be beneficial.

 

Mycroft and some of his peers did their best to find a loophole, to stop the catastrophe but they weren’t all on the same page when it came to the union and for some reason May suddenly seemed absolutely determined to kill the United part of the United Kingdom.

 

The longer this went on the greater the chances of Scotland leaving became and he got several different kinds of migraines when he thought about the Ireland situation.

 

Leaving the EU would cause conflict with the Good Friday Agreement. He had been in his early 30s back then, one of the players behind the curtain pulling the strings to finally end that abyssal waste of life. Every time he looked at the terrorist panic some media outlets promoted today, he was once again surprised by the shortness of human memory.

 

To be honest Mycroft Holmes wouldn’t be surprised if even Wales would break away in the aftermath if worst came to worst.

 

And then the woman had the audacity to claim “strong and stable” as her campaign promise.

 

He simply couldn’t believe the sheer idiocy when she called in an election for the simple reason to strengthen her own position within the party. It was as if she was determined to repeat her predecessor’s mistake by all means.

 

May knew that he wasn’t exactly on her side - one of the few obvious facts the woman wasn’t oblivious to. So he had to go through Lady Smallwood. Elizabeth assured her friend Theresa that any kind of policy statement would be wrong and she should avoid public discussions with Corbyn. The woman was disgustingly easy to manipulate in her arrogance.

 

The press of course did their best to push May’s popularity.

 

Mycroft knew it was a risky play but he’d had enough of May and the Tories for quite a while. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to get rid of her but at least her position should be satisfyingly weakened, enabling him to destroy her in the long run.

 

And if Corbyn won… he personally thought the man was a twat but at least he was a twat with principles so that was something he could work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't necessarily think Corbyn is a twat, I just think Mycroft would. He IS pretty conservative in a lot of regards after all. Still I can't imagine he'd approve of the Tory BS going on.


End file.
